


Love as a Drug

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Having suffered her mental illnesses that day, Nico manages to find comfort and happiness in the companionship of Nozomi and Eli.





	Love as a Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [two very dear lovers who make me very happy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=two+very+dear+lovers+who+make+me+very+happy).



> This is actually the second half to whole fic. The first half is too personal for me to post.

By the time Nico finally reached home with Nozomi and Eli, she was thoroughly exhausted, and only offered her little siblings a brief greeting before heading right into her room and collapsing in her bed, leaving her girlfriends with the trouble of having to explain that they were going to take care of big sis after a long day, and that they wouldn’t have to worry about anything, and that they probably shouldn’t disturb them, because big sis was going to need a lot of rest.

  
Thankfully Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro were good little kids and promised not to disturb them while they were in Nico’s room without raising any questions or objections. When Nozomi and Eli finally entered her room though, their girlfriend was already snoring softly in bed, still in her school uniform, her blankets still a bunched up mess. It was going to be awkward sleeping together like this, but the two didn’t really mind; they simply took off their jackets, hung them up, and climbed in bed, cuddling close to Nico. This was the first time the three would nap together while cuddling like this, and it would set a wonderful precedent.

  
It wasn’t to say that everyone trying to fit into a bed that wasn’t nearly big enough wouldn’t make things awkward when Nico woke up, though. When she opened her eyes, she would come to find her face awkwardly pushed into Nozomi’s chest and abdomen, with Nozomi curled up with her knees in Nico’s stomach; and her butt pushed against Eli’s crotch, with Eli spooning her and hugging her waist tightly. As wonderful as being able to wake up like this with her girlfriend was, she quickly found it to be such an uncomfortably tight squeeze, so much so that as soon as she tried to stretch herself out, she only pushed her face further into one girlfriend’s bosom and her behind more against her other’s crotch.

  
Thankfully, her two girlfriends woke up fairly soon after she did, and found themselves in need of doing something about this strange predicament they were in, or they might all slip and fall off the bed. It took quite a bit of struggling and grabbing awkwardly at each other’s clothes and fumbling around, but they managed to regain their footing and sit together properly, their backs against the walls, and cuddle once again, with Nico squished in the middle between her two bigger and softer girlfriends. Though she slightly envied their bodies, she was content being the smaller one if it meant being able to fit comfortably between Nozomi and Eli and enjoy their warmth.

  
“How are you feeling now, Nicocchi? Much better rested now?” Nozomi had her left arm around Nico’s waist while Eli’s had hers around Nico’s shoulder, and the two were holding her tightly, and close to the both of them. “You slept for around four hours, you know.”

  
“Wh-what? I did? Ah, shit…” Though she was still fairly groggy, yawning and rubbing her eyes and all, as soon as Nico heard that, it was as if she was suddenly wide awake with the realization that she badly overslept. “Oh no, I completely forgot to make dinner for my siblings! I need to get to that, right now!”

  
Despite her momentary panic, the two girlfriends seemed rather calm, and Eli even patted her on the shoulder and giggled, saying, “You don’t have to worry about that, Nico, we already took care of it. We actually came to cuddle you around the time you fell asleep, but got up like half an hour later when we realized we should probably make something for the kids before coming to sleep with you.”

  
“A-Ahh, I see…” Nico mumbled, making a pout while nibbling on the inside of her mouth. Not really finding there to be much to say, she simply cuddled her girlfriends and relaxed, enjoying their warmth and softness against her own body.

  
Turning her head to Nozomi, Nico pouted a bit and got her girlfriend’s attention. Seeming to have gotten the signal, Nozomi leaned down just a bit to give the smaller girl a nice kiss to the lips, and then gave her a warm smile. Satisfied with her, Nico then turned to Eli and did the same; pouting for a sweet kiss from her girlfriend. For the taller girlfriend though, she had to lean down a little more than Nozomi had to, and ended up leaning a bit more into Nico than she had intended in order to kiss her. Seeing this, she decided it was more comfortable to simply wrap her arms around her small girlfriend and pull her into a tight embrace as they kissed.

  
Nico hadn’t planned for such a passionate kiss, but now that Eli has her in a loving embrace, she decided that one quick kiss would simply be wasting the opportunity, so she and her tall girlfriend ended up kissing again after the first kiss, this time the kiss much more passionate, lasting much longer than the first. Sitting and embracing like this though, Eli ended up leaning too much weight into Nico, which in turn caused Nico to fall back against Nozomi, who had to turn her body around so that her girlfriends wouldn’t be pushing her down onto her side. The little domino effect ended up breaking the kiss, but got Eli to be on top of Nico, and Nico to be resting comfortably on Nozomi’s body, using her breasts as a pillow.

  
“Heheh, if we’re going to be doing this, why don’t we get into a more comfortable position than this, hmm?” Nozomi giggled, helping Nico to sit back up as Eli backed up into a kneel to give her space. “...Are you two feeling up for it?”

  
“Nontan, you know I’m always up for it.” Eli chuckled, a mischievous and awfully playful smirk on her face. “As long as Nico’s feeling up to it too, I’d love to try a threesome with you two.”

  
“Yeah, I wanna try it too.” Nico was fidgeting and blushing as she spoke, seeming just as excited as she was nervous about finally being able to do this with her girlfriends. If the her two years ago knew that someday something like this might happen she would have died early of excitement, and now this was something that was actually going to happen. “U-umm, how is this going to go anyways? I assume I’m going to be in the middle…”

  
“Wow, that’s pretty self-centered of you to say, Nico. You know I’m always going to be the one who gets the most attention.” Eli snickered, giving the smaller girl a smug grin and making her become even more flustered. “I really do want to take your mouth though. I hope you’re ready to give some head.”

  
As thirsty as she was, Nico didn’t hesitate to get on all fours and crawl a bit towards Eli and push her face to her crotch, resting against her thick thighs. “Why, of course, Eli. You’re always the one on top, after all.” Without looking back, she wiggled her plump hips at Nozomi and called out to her, “Hey ‘Nontan’, why don’t you take my ass? It’s something I’m pretty proud of, you know!”

  
“It’s something you should be proud of, you really have a nice ass.” Nozomi smiled as she grabbed Nico’s ass with both hands and began feeling them, kneading her soft, but firm flesh in her hands, before she lowered her head and planted a kiss on her right cheek. “Hmm, you are into rimming, right Nicocchi?”

  
“I’ve… never tried it before, but I do like anal masturbation, ehe…” This seemed to be something Nico was embarrassed about, her cheeks flushed and her ears red, but she nonetheless seemed excited about it.

  
Turning her attention back to Eli, Nico lifted her skirt and began softly rubbing her pussy, her two fingers quickly becoming sticky with the wetness seeping through her girlfriend’s white panties. Doing this while Nozomi did the same to her, but also teased her asshole lightly through her panties, was such a strange, yet exciting and new sensation to her, and urged her to make Eli feel just as good. Pushing her fingers in a bit more, Nico picked up the pace a bit, occasionally alternating between rubbing and teasing her clit lightly with her thumb, her attention to detail being rewarded with her girlfriend’s soft, breathy moans.

  
Nozomi decided to pick up the pace as well, pulling Nico’s panties asides just enough to reveal her slit, covered by a small patch of black hairs. Without any hesitation, she prodded at her labia with her fingers and slowly eased them in, all while continuing to move her thumb up and down her slit, teasing and stroking her clit as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of her. This maneuver seemed pretty effective on the smaller girl, her body shivering and twitching from time to time, her voice light and erotic, though her soft moaning quickly became stifled as Nico pulled asides Eli’s panties as well and pushed her face in, putting her mouth to work.

  
“M-mmn… that’s right, Nico, just like that…” Eli’s voice has been lowered to a whisper as she spoke, her words intermingled with the soft moaning that escaped her lips as she felt Nico’s tongue grinding against her pussy and flicking lightly against her clit, her saliva mixing with her fluids. As much as she enjoyed her girlfriend’s teasing though, she couldn’t get enough of her, and placed a hand on her head, her grasp light but assertive, trying to push her face in closer to her crotch. Only when Nico complied but still wasn’t being quite rough enough did she decide to be a little more forceful.

  
The stimuli of being fingered by Nozomi from behind and having her face pushed against Eli’s crotch, her breathing somewhat obstructed as she continued to lick and lap at her pussy, was quickly bringing Nico to a heightened sense of arousal, her entire body hot with excitement and her moaning soft but nonstop. Though it was going to be a bit more straining on her knees, Nico reached up with both hands and hugged Eli’s hips tightly, shifting more of her weight into her body and pressing even closer as she rubbed and grinded her tongue against Eli’s clit and down the middle of her lips, evoking from her more squeaky and excited moans and gasps.

  
Taking advantage of Nico’s body shifting forward, Nozomi ended up leaning a bit more of her weight into her as well. Moving her face to her ass, she began lightly teasing Nico’s asshole with the tip of her tongue, and was quickly pleased by the little jolt and yelp from her small girlfriend. Continuing to rub her fingers against and fingering her pussy, she began focusing more on rimming, alternating between circling a few times and grinding against her asshole with her tongue, both of those producing quite a pleasant reaction from Nico.

  
Though she had tried her best to edge for as long as possible, feeling her ass being teased and rubbed like this was quickly becoming an overwhelming sensation for Nico, and quickly enough, she was right on the edge of an orgasm. Shifting her head just a bit to look up at Eli for approval, though only being able to see a bit of her face because of her breasts blocking the view, Nico was quickly disappointed by a shake of her head. Even then, she couldn’t hold out any longer, and ended up thoroughly soaking Nozomi’s fingers with her stickiness, her body shivering and shaking with pleasure.

  
Seeing how Nico has already cummed, Eli held her head tightly and pulled it up away from her crotch, tilting it a bit to make Nico look at her in the eyes, making sure her girlfriend saw her disapproving glare. Nozomi, holding back a giggle as she pulled herself up, a knowing look on her face and a mischievous snicker in her eyes. Kneeling down a bit more, Eli chided Nico, “Tsk tsk, did I say you were allowed to cum, Nico? Did you hear me give you permission to cum so soon?”

  
For a moment Nico was afraid she actually did something wrong, but hearing Nozomi’s stifled giggling quickly calmed her nerves, knowing that it was just part of show of dominance rather than having actually upset Eli. Nevertheless, she still kept her voice demure and soft, eager to play into the submissive role, “N-no, you didn’t.”

  
Grinning a bit, her face full of sadistic intent, Eli said, “That’s right, I didn’t. I don’t know what made you think you’re allowed to just cum before me, but I think you’re due for a little punishment, hmm?” As she spoke, she shifted a bit to the side, Nozomi following her movements and letting go of Nico, and then pointed and ordered, “Why don’t you lie down right here, Nico? I could use a nice spot to sit.”

  
“Ahh, of course!” Nico smiled, now giddy with excitement, knowing what Eli had in store for her, and eagerly obliged, lying down on her back and getting comfortable with her neck. She didn’t know what facesitting was actually like, but she wanted to make sure it wasn’t uncomfortable or straining on her, and that Eli doesn’t accidentally break her neck in the process. “I’ve got a nice seat all prepared for you now!”

  
Kneeling with her girlfriend’s head in between her thighs, her knees pushing against her shoulder, Eli took a bit of time to adjust herself so the position would be comfortable for both her and Nico. And then, she lowered herself onto her girlfriend’s face, moving her hips back and forth slowly, grinding her pussy against her nose and lips and making sure she moves slowly enough that Nico would be able to breathe.

  
Nico, her face now being smothered and slathered in Eli’s sticky wetness, obediently began lapping at her girlfriend’s sex whenever it came into reach of her tongue. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was really doing any well as a seat for her dom, but it seemed like even if she wasn’t, Eli seemed to be feeling really good, her panting rapid and her breathy moans frequent. Now with her vision completely obscured though, Nico had no idea what Nozomi was shifting around doing until she felt her arm wrapping around her thigh and bringing it up. For a moment though, she wasn’t quite sure what her other girlfriend wanted to achieve doing this, but then she felt her leg pressed against her body, her ankle resting on her shoulder, and Nozomi’s vagina rubbing against hers.

  
It took a bit of adjusting for Nozomi to get into this position comfortably, since tribbing has never been something easy to do without a lot of positioning and repositioning, or else it’d easily wear out her legs, but now that she seemed to have gotten it right and was moving at a fairly decent pace grinding her crotch against Nico’s, it not only felt quite amazing for her, it was producing quite an adorable reaction from the smaller girl. Nozomi felt an incredible surge of pleasure coursing through her body every time their clits rubbed together, but it was so much more satisfying being able to enjoy the sight of Nico’s body shivering and writhing in bliss.

  
Turning her gaze to Eli, whose cheeks were red with passion and body was sweaty with vigor, Nozomi and gave a knowing smile, her own movements against Nico’s body animate. As the two leaned in a bit closer so their faces were close enough for them to kiss, they could hear their girlfriend’s moaning escalating in intensity despite being muffled by Eli sitting on her face, signalling them that Nico was probably going to hit her climax again soon. Giggling at how adorable their smaller girlfriend was, the two kissed, passionately at first, but then becoming softer as Eli decided to have a little fun with her girlfriend by teasing her with her lips and refusing any more than lightly grazing her lips against Nozomi’s, and Nozomi absolutely loved every single moment of it.

  
“I-I think I’m c-close, Elicchi…” Nozomi gasped, knowing well that Eli was pretty close as well from intuition because of how intimately she knew her body, and knowing well that it would please her to ask for permission to cum. Just as Nico reached her second orgasm, her body tensing up and her fluids dribbling out into her bed sheet, Nozomi whispered, “May I.. h-have permission to c-cum?”

  
Eli was pretty pleased that her girlfriend was being a good girl, and decided to be benevolent this time, giving her one more teasing kiss before whispering back, her hot breath rolling against Nozomi’s cheek, “Of course, Nozomi. You have my grace ~”

  
No longer holding back, Nozomi gave a few more light thrusts against Nico’s crotch, grinding her clit against hers just enough to push her over the edge and release her load right onto Nico’s crotch and thighs. As she went through the most intense moments of her climax, her moaning shrill and her mind blissful, Eli hit her orgasm as well, the grinding against Nico’s face giving her a pleasantly ecstatic climax, her moaning just as intense as her girlfriend’s.

  
By the time all three of the girls had finished their orgasm and taking a bit of time to catch their breaths, during which Eli raised her hips enough for Nico to actually be able to breathe, Nozomi and Eli had gotten off Nico and were laying by her sides, cuddling close to her, the girlfriends basking in the sweaty afterglow of their threesome. Nico was quite squished between her two girlfriends because of her bed’s size, but she was incredibly content with this. She hadn’t felt such intense intimacy and love in so long that already she was craving for more, and if loving and always being with Nozomi and Eli was going to be what brings her happiness, she was gladly going to take in as much of this drug as she could. Holding onto them tightly, she whispered, “Nozomi, Eli, I love you two so much. I never want you to let go.”


End file.
